


Romeo & Juliet Broke Up

by rainbowrabblerouser



Series: Kevin (The Carver) Hendricks [2]
Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Domestic, Established Relationship, He is their son, M/M, Making Up, POV Kevin, Parenthood, Pied Piper Family, Team as Family, Yes I wrote this in The Carver's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowrabblerouser/pseuds/rainbowrabblerouser
Summary: Kevin (The Carver – well, no more) Hendricks is the child of Pied Piper CEO and COO.He was not adopted so that he could witness an argument.The rest of his family (uncles and aunt) handle it for him.
Relationships: Jared Dunn/Richard Hendricks
Series: Kevin (The Carver) Hendricks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720114
Kudos: 8





	Romeo & Juliet Broke Up

**Author's Note:**

> I have another fic where he's their kid.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776606
> 
> tumblr: @rainbowrabblerouser

Kevin here. 

He is the kid of Pied Piper CEO and COO – Richard and Jared Hendricks.

And recently, his parents have gotten into an argument.

A big one.

According to Uncles Dinesh and Gilfoyle, they have never ever seen them fight before.

Uncle Nelson says that it’s unlike his dad to fight, all the years he had known him – since childhood throughout adulthood. His papa can kill though. 

He knows better than to cross him.

  
Richard had been sleeping on the couch. And sometimes with Kevin like he was still a little kid and he had nightmares. But it was Richard who was having trouble sleeping.

“Hey, Kev,” Richard would whisper. “This has nothing to do with you.”

“I know, Dad.”

“We love you so much. It’ll pass.”

Kevin sure hoped so.

Dinesh and Gilfoyle were just going through everything like it was normal.

Because they are also employees.

  
Big Head is more like the guy who shows up and makes jokes and uses their Slurpee machine mostly. Play Fortnite with Kevin and ruffle his hair. Tell him stories like a good uncle. Make it rain. Get him free tuition for fun. Take him skateboarding.

He was his favorite uncle; he wouldn’t tell anyone because Gilfoyle and Dinesh are dramatic as fuck and would make it a competition.

On second thought.

“Uncle Nelson is my favorite!” 

He exclaimed as he received another pat on the head and a kiss on the cheek.

“Uncle Nelson is a trick ass bitch.”

Gilfoyle bought him a shit-ton of video games that day and Dinesh took them to Star Wars land the next. 

As the couple bicker over who was better, Kevin enjoyed building his lightsaber and piloting the Millenium Falcon. 

“Now, you’re all on the same level.”

Uncle Nelson would do the feat the others could not.

“I’m going to fix whatever is going on with your dads.”

Aunt Monica was there for business and because Kevin is “too cute for words” – and “perfect for a PR stunt.” 

She would tell him to post certain things on his Instagram.

After all, he had a brand to maintain.

All of the kids knew that.

He’s Kevin Hendricks now.

Had been since his breeder parents kicked him out for being gay and “a menace.”

Whatever.

The requirement to live at his new home was to be either one of those.

And everyone was both.

Yay.

Kevin loved his parents, but they could be too much sometimes.

Monica got him, so she took him to LA sometimes.

They’d go to the Planetarium and he’d gossip about the company members.

All of them thought he was adorable, but he was too smart for them to notice anything that he would overhear or see. 

“–and then they have to pay child support for the dog!”

“What the fuck?”

Yeah, weird employees.

Worse family.

Dinesh and Gilfoyle were actually more loud and annoying as a couple.

Always all over each other.

Uncle Nelson was fine because he doesn’t really care about anything.

He was like having an older brother who was extremely rich and immensely bored.

Dinesh and Gilfoyle were at the dinner table eating together with Kevin, Big Head, and Monica (she was passing by to check on the war zone).

After too much silence, Dinesh slammed his hands on the table. He hurt himself.

“Oh, what the fuck? Sorry, kid….Uh, doesn’t anyone wanna talk about how our Mom and Dad are fighting and it’s ruining shit?”

“Yeah,” Gilfoyle puts a hand over the one he was wringing in pain. “Romeo and Juliet, I mean Richard and Jared, have broken up. Well, whatever it is.”

Monica drank some coffee. At night.

Smokers were weird, Kevin learned.

“I’m here if the kid needs to stay at my place while you sort this out.”

Monica’s house was really nice and really clean.

Unlike this place.

It was like being raised by the Ravagers from Guardians of the Galaxy and he was Peter Quill. Richard was too nice to be Yondu, though.

He was more like if Bruce Banner was his dad, but he had the power of Tony Stark.

Nerdy and sweet. But bad when he got really, really angry. And he was rich.

Jared was like Steve Rogers. The scrawny one with a heart of gold.

Dinesh and Gilfoyle are Hawkeye and Black Widow,

Monica is Maria Hill. Or Hope Van Dyne. Or Gamora.

Nelson is obviously some funny character like Groot or Spider-Man. Maybe Thor?

Or Kevin was Spider-Man.

Oh, well.

He just wanted to know what’s wrong and what he could do.

“Kevin, get in the car. We’re going to the beach.”

So they’re dragging Jared and Richard out of their rooms to the beach.

The traffic is ass.

And Jared spends most of it staring at Richard as he stares out of the window.

In silence.

Kevin just sees it and Monica tries to distract him.

They’re on a party bus and Dinesh was already tipsy and starting up “Don’t Go Breakin’ My Heart” with Gilfoyle as Elton.

Big Head is live streaming it with a Slurpee in hand.

Kevin leans back as Monica ruffles his hair and hands him a Capri Sun.

He takes a nap on her shoulder and when he wakes up, he sees Jared standing over him, about to take him in his arms and carry him off the bus.

He hears Richard say, “Kev, wake up. Jared, baby, please, just let him get up himself.”

Jared shoots him a look and heads off.

Richard waits for him and takes his arm.

“Sorry about him.”

“I know, Dad.”

Dinesh and Gilfoyle do a sandcastle building contest and the way to test durability is pushing Big Head into them and comparing the damage.

Big Head is unaware of the testing method.

Fucking STEM majors.

“I should have become a politician like my dad suggested.”

Kevin looks up and sees his Uncle Nelson fall over as his other uncles laugh and hold each other for balance in the sand.

Monica takes a video and catches her floppy hat as her hair whips in the wind.

In the corner of his eye, Kevin can see his dads over by the waves, walking barefoot across the shore together.

They have matching tacky dad Hawaiian shirts, in blue and red, and matching purple shorts. Their sunglasses are sparkly rainbow and Richard’s got a ridiculous floppy hat that was bigger than Monica’s.

He sees Richard lean on Jared and Jared takes his hand to balance him. 

Then, Richard looks up as Jared whispers something he can’t hear from so far away, but it’s probably really sweet. And Richard tackles him and kisses Jared after they hit the ground. Then, after a few moments, Richard pulls him up and they run off with their hands intertwined.

The rest of Kevin’s family had dropped everything to watch the scene unfold and they all started exchanging money and sending some on their phones.

He hears Uncle Nelson clap his hands to get his attention, “See, Kev? I told you I’d fix it. We’ll probably see them at the resort or something. They usually disappear for a bit.”

Then, Monica throws a dollar bill at him and pushes him into her castle, a haphazard tower of sand with a smiley face and “M” drawn across.

Kevin laughs and smiles as they all start burying his body in the sand like they were in Lilo & Stitch. Because he loves this. 

Kevin loves his family.

And he loves his parents.

So he could handle a little fighting.

As long as he knew that there was still love throughout.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have another fic where he's their kid.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776606
> 
> tumblr: @rainbowrabblerouser


End file.
